Hogar de monstruos
by nemuru3003
Summary: como seria que los chicos de inazuma despertaran en un mundo completamente distinto al suyo. pero un grupo de chicas "distintas a lo común" los ayudaran a volver a su mundo, sin medir las consecuencias que trae una aventura como esa. -
1. Chapter 1

Bueno…para comenzar les doy la idea.

Aquí están presentes tanto los normales como los del GO

Prologo

Era un día como cualquier otro en Raimon y como era de esperarse un grupo de jóvenes estaban jugando al futbol.

-VAMOS CHICOS… HAY QUE SEGUIR ENTRENANDO - les dijo su capitán, Mamoru Endo

-SI CAPITAN! – respondieron los demás

Habían pasado ya la hora para regresar a casa y ellos recién comenzaban a terminar su entrenamiento.

Todo estaba tranquilo, cuando de la nada un gran símbolo de "hechicería" apareció en sus pies, invadiendo la gran parte del campo de juego.

Los símbolos eran de color negro y comenzó a brillar unas luces de diversos colores, envolvió a un grupo (no diré quienes por el tema de los OC, solo nombrare los típicos) y los hizo desaparecer del lugar.

Comenzaron a abrir los ojos y lo que vieron fue un bosque de colores oscuros, mas especifico de colores rojizos. No sabían donde estaban y se encontraban algo mareados. Decidieron rondar un rato y explorar el lugar.

Llegaron a un claro, donde decidieron descansar ya que se encontraban cansado tanto de la exploración como del entrenamiento que tuvieron antes de lo sucedido.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una joven, que tenia una capucha negra, la cual la hacia confundirse con el ambiente.

-ese olor… es raro… ¿Qué será? – de pregunto y salió en dirección al lugar de donde provenía ese extraño olor.

Al llegar al lugar no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al grupo de jóvenes. Intento acercarse un poco, ya que la curiosidad le estaba insistiendo en averiguar ¿quieres eran? ¿Que eran?

Se apoyó en un árbol y los observo un rato. Al volver a acercarse un poco, por casualidad piso una rama (típico), y causo un pequeño rudo que no paso desapercibido.

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? – dijo un peli azulado que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo

Los demás buscaron con la mirada al emisor de ruido, hasta que otro peli azulado de ojos color anaranjado puedo verla.

-ESPERA! - le dijo y logro tomar su mano antes de que esta saliera corriendo

-SUELTAME! – le respondió alterada y asustada

-NO!... PRIMERO DINOS DONDE ESTAMOS – le volvió a decir

-SUELTAME - le grito con más fuerza y logro zafarse de su agarre. A la esta libre se le quedo mirando un rato y luego salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía

El peli azulado se quedo estático. Al zafarse el logro ver sus ojos. Estos eran de u color violeta brillante que le llamaron mucho la atención, hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-TSURUGI QUE ESPERA… HAY QUE SEGUIRLA – le dijo uno de sus compañeros

-SI! – le respondió

Al ser ellos deportistas no se demoraron en alcanzarla y la rodearon. No tenía por donde escapar o eso era lo que ellos pensaban. En ese momento la joven dio un gran salto, el cual supero la altura de los arboles y pudo salir.

Al momento de saltar pudo ver como un gran grupo de "gente" se acercaba al lugar.

-si se quedan ahí los tomaran prisioneros… - dijo descendiendo del lugar – estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir de esto – suspiro

La joven se devolvió a donde estaban los chicos y los pudo ver discutiendo quien sabe porque.

-Si se quedan aquí tendrán problemas – les dijo acercándose – los puedo ayudar, pero tienen que hacerme caso en todo lo que diga – les dijo seria

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – le pregunto un chico rubio casi banco

-si quieres no ser prisionero ven… si no quédate aquí - le respondió molesta

-entonces dinos primero tu nombre y donde estamos – le dijo otro casi molesto de cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar.

-Esta bien – les contesto y comenzó a quitarse la capa – me llamo Kyuru Shiromi… y están en Monsutahomu, que significa "hogar de monstruos"

Ella tenía el cabello blando dividido en dos capas, la primera corta hasta los hombros y alborotada mientras que la segunda era larga y lisa hasta sus rodillas. Sus ojos de color violeta brillante y de piel clara, su estatura era promedio. Pero lo raro era que esta tenía dos orejas de gato que salía de su cabeza y se podía ver una ¿cola? Y con colmillos de ¿vampiro?

-y que dicen… ¿vienen? – les volvió a decir

-eso no me convence - volvió a decir el peli rojo

-si quieres saber mas… se los contare cuando estemos a salvo… si nos quedamos mas tiempo corremos un gran peligro – le dijo ya molesta

-esta bien… vamos – hablo por todos el peli azul que le había tomado la muñeca.

Salieron rápido del lugar hasta llegar a otro claro. La joven se detuvo y extendió su mano, dijo unas palabras raras y se comenzó a ver una "pequeña" casa. Les dijo que entraran y al estar todos adentro ella volvió a decir esas palabras, ocultando el lugar de los ojos de los demás que pasaba por fuera.

Ahí esta!

Si quieren participar, son bienvenidas

Esto en lo que necesito:

NOMBRE:

EDAD:

TIPO: (CUALQUIERA QUE SE LE OCURRAN, SI QUIEREN ESCLAR NO HAY PROBLEMA)

APARIENCIA:

FISICO:

HISTORIA: (tengan en cuanta que son un grupo de chicas que viven escapando de los demás)

POSICION Y NÚMERO: (es solo por si acaso)

PAREJA: (tanto el normal como el go) (menos Tsurugi)

GUSTOS:

DISGUSTOS:

TECNICAS:

AVATAR: (opcional)

Eso seria por ahora…

Cualquier duda o información que requiera será por PM


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nemuru: ahora si el primer cap... tiene un poco del prologo, ademas de algunos cambios... pero minimos**_

_**Yamiko: esperamos que les guste como quedo**_

_**Kaori: y a nuestra nueva integrante le toca el aviso**_

_**Kyuru: los personajes no le pertenecen...**_

_**Las 4: DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en Raimon y como era de esperarse un grupo de jóvenes estaban jugando al futbol.

-VAMOS CHICOS… HAY QUE SEGUIR ENTRENANDO - les dijo su capitán, Mamoru Endo

-SI CAPITAN! – respondieron los demás

Habían pasado ya la hora para regresar a casa y ellos recién comenzaban a terminar su entrenamiento.

Todo estaba tranquilo, cuando de la nada un gran símbolo de "hechicería" apareció en sus pies, invadiendo la gran parte del campo de juego.

Los símbolos eran de color negro y comenzó a brillar unas luces de diversos colores, envolvió a un grupo y los hizo desaparecer del lugar.

Comenzaron a abrir los ojos y lo que vieron fue un bosque de colores oscuros, mas especifico de colores rojizos. No sabían dónde estaban y se encontraban algo mareados. Decidieron rondar un rato y explorar el lugar.

Llegaron a un claro, donde decidieron descansar ya que se encontraban cansado tanto de la exploración como del entrenamiento que tuvieron antes de lo sucedido.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una joven, que tenía una capucha negra, la cual la hacía confundirse con el ambiente.

-ese olor… es raro… ¿Qué será? – de pregunto y salió en dirección al lugar de donde provenía ese extraño olor.

Al llegar al lugar no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al grupo de jóvenes. Intento acercarse un poco, ya que la curiosidad le estaba insistiendo en averiguar ¿quieres eran? ¿Que eran?

Se apoyó en un árbol y los observo un rato. Al volver a acercarse un poco, por casualidad piso una rama (típico), y causo un pequeño rudo que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? – dijo un peli verde azulado opaco de ojos marrón-oro

Los demás buscaron con la mirada al emisor de ruido, hasta que otro peli azulado de ojos color anaranjado puedo verla.

-ESPERA! - le dijo y logro tomar su mano antes de que esta saliera corriendo

-SUELTAME! – le respondió alterada y asustada

-NO!... PRIMERO DINOS DONDE ESTAMOS – le volvió a decir

-SUELTAME - le grito con más fuerza y logro zafarse de su agarre. A la está libre se le quedo mirando un rato y luego salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía

El peli azulado se quedó estático. Al zafarse el logro ver sus ojos. Estos eran de un color violeta brillante que le llamaron mucho la atención, hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-TSURUGI QUE ESPERA… HAY QUE SEGUIRLA – le dijo uno de sus compañeros de cabello blanco-platino con ojos marrón rojizo

-SI! – le respondió

Al ser ellos deportistas no se demoraron en alcanzarla y la rodearon. No tenía por donde escapar o eso era lo que ellos pensaban. En ese momento la joven dio un gran salto, el cual supero la altura de los árboles y pudo salir.

Al momento de saltar pudo ver como un gran grupo de "gente" se acercaba al lugar.

-si se quedan ahí los tomaran prisioneros… - dijo descendiendo del lugar – estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir de esto – suspiro

La joven se devolvió a donde estaban los chicos y los pudo ver discutiendo quien sabe porque.

-Si se quedan aquí tendrán problemas – les dijo acercándose – los puedo ayudar, pero tienen que hacerme caso en todo lo que diga – les dijo seria

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – le pregunto un chico rubio casi banco

-si quieres no ser prisionero ven… si no quédate aquí - le respondió molesta

-entonces dinos primero tu nombre y donde estamos – le dijo otro casi molesto de cabello rojo y ojos color esmeralda

-Está bien – les contesto y comenzó a quitarse la capa – me llamo Kyuru Shiromi… y están en Monsutahomu, que significa "hogar de monstruos"

Ella tenía el cabello rosado claro dividido en dos capas, la primera corta hasta los hombros y alborotada mientras que la segunda era larga y lisa hasta sus rodillas. Sus ojos de color violeta brillante y de piel clara, su estatura era promedio. Pero lo raro era que esta tenía dos orejas de gato que salía de su cabeza y se podía ver una ¿cola? Y con colmillos de ¿vampiro?

-y que dicen… ¿vienen? – les volvió a decir

-eso no me convence - volvió a decir el peli rojo

-si quieres saber más… se los contare cuando estemos a salvo… si nos quedamos más tiempo corremos un gran peligro – le dijo ya molesta

-está bien… vamos – hablo por todos el peli azul que le había tomado la muñeca.

Salieron rápido del lugar hasta llegar a otro claro. La joven se detuvo y extendió su mano, dijo unas palabras raras y se comenzó a ver una "pequeña" casa. Les dijo que entraran y al estar todos adentro ella volvió a decir esas palabras, ocultando el lugar de los ojos de los demás que pasaba por fuera.

-bueno… aquí estaremos a salvo – les dijo la chica

-¿estaremos?... ¿a ti también te persiguen? – le pregunto uno con restas

-a todo que tenga un gran poder lo persiguen… eso fue lo que ordeno nuestro rey – le contesto

- y por qué ocurre eso? – le pregunto un peli rosado

-mejor avancemos a la casa… ahí podrán descansar y yo les cuento todo con detalle – les sonrió

-esa casa es pequeña… no alcanzaremos todos – le dijo otro peli azul muy similar al que tomo su mano, pero mayor

-que nuestra casa no te engañe – le dijo riendo

-¿nuestra… cuantos viven ahí? – le dijo un peli-verde

-somos….- dijo contando con los dedos – 14 chicas en este momento – le sonrió

Comenzaron a seguirla y antes de llegar a la casa, alguien salió corriendo… el problema es que fue tan rápido que no lograron ver bien quien era.

-KYURU! – le grito está saltando sobre su amiga. Esta chica tiene el cabello azul índigo hasta el cuello y con una broche en su flequillo, ojos color verde, tez clara y delgada no muy desarrollada. Junto con unas orejas y cola de gato… pero a la vez con un sombrero de maga.

-Haruki…. Suéltame…hay invitados - le dijo casi asfixiada

-¿invitados? – le dijo esta y miro hacia donde están los de Raimon – hola! – Saludo con una sonrisa y luego miro a su amiga – sabes que cierta…Grigori… te va a….

-¿Por qué hay humanos aquí? – les dijo desde la puerta una joven de cabello blanco hasta las caderas y terminando en semipunta y con dos mechones que enmarcan su rostro de color rubio pálido, ojos rojos como la sangre, cuerpo bien formado y con unas alas de color negro.

-Etto… Sayuri…. – decía la peli azul

-lo vuelvo a preguntar…. ¿POR QUE HAY HUMANOS AQUÍ? – le dijo molesta, causando miedo en todos los presentes

-FUE KYURU! – respondió apuntando a su amiga

-ehhh! – dijo la nombrada

-tienes 30 segundos para explicarme – le dijo Sayuri

-no sé cómo llegaron, pero estaban en el claro del bosque, y los traje aquí porque las tropas del castillo estaban rondando los alrededores y si los atrapan, tomaran su esencia y se creara el "destructor" , y nos morimos todos – respondió la neko-vampiro lo más rápido que pudo

1…2…3...

-ah! – Suspiro a Grigori - está bien…. te lo dejo pasar por que tienes razón…- dio la vuelta y entro a la casa.

-Haruki… - le dijo Kyuru mirándola "feo"

-jiji….lo siento…pero Sayuri-chan me da miedo – le respondió nervios – bueno… ENTREMOS! - les dijo a los chicos

La casa se veía de un solo piso, pero una vez dentro, tenían que bajar por una escalera que daba a la verdadera casa. En otras palabras era una casa subterránea. Los dos pisos de más abajo eran habitaciones y al primero al que llegaron ellos era una sala de estar, sillones, mesa, alfombra y lámparas. Además de que cada piso tenía un balcón que daba al mar. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que la casa está construida en un acantilado. Oculta de todo lo demás, solo desde más abierto se veía.

-es impresionante – dijo el de restas

-no es tanto… hay cosas que te dejan peor que como estas ahora…humano – le dijo la peliblanca.

-¿por qué nos dices humanos….acaso tu no lo eres? – le dijo inocentemente el peli verde

-que inocente es - dijo una recién llegada de piel nívea, cabello blanco largo y liso hasta la cintura con 3 mechones libres en su rostro, ojos azul zafiro.- de verdad crees que somos humanas

-entonces que son? – volvió a preguntar

-cada una es distinta a la otra… aunque hay unas que se parecen – le contesto esta vez una joven de cabello corto celeste-verde y ojos grises- mi nombre es Tsubasa Madokawa… yo soy una yuki-onna…. Mujer de las nieves

-ya saben mi nombre - dijo la peli rosa – yo soy una neko-vampiro

-Haruki Kazami… yo soy maga-neko

-Sayuri Mizore… Grigori o ángel caído…como prefieran – les dijo con desconfianza

-yo soy Shizuko Yamamoto…- dijo legre la ojos zafiro – soy un Dhampir… o sea mitad humana…mitad vampiro.

-por qué se presentan? – dijo otra joven de cabello largo lacio color castaño rojizo y ojos azul rey. Tienes unas pequeñas alas de color blanco, una aureola y cola de demonio. Detrás de ella venían las demás

-hay invitados… -le dijo Shizuko

-está bien… mi nombre es Umiko Yoshida… soy un ángel con toques de demonio… un gusto – sonrió

-Etsuko Mizukoshi… yo también soy un Grigori…- dijo con una sonrisa, esta de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, tez clara y ojos azules oscuro. También con un par de alas negras

-yo soy Aimi Kurusu… - dijo otra tímida de cabello aguamarina ondulado hasta más allá de los hombros, ojos violeta, tez pálida y bien desarrollada – soy una hibrida de vampiro y demonio.

-Paz Nakata…. Kitsune – dijo coqueta una de cabello castaño, hasta media espalda con terminación en rublitos igual que los dos echones que enmarcan su rostro, ojos verde y piel morena. Tiene una cola y orejas de color anaranjado.

-mi nombre es Giyuki Keitsu… soy un ángel-demonio – les contesto de forma fría una peli azul índigo con una coleta sobre el hombro derecho y ojos azul cielo. Tiene un par de alas de distinto color… una blanca y la otra negra

-Hikari Daidouji…..angel-humano – respondió orgullosa una peli negra larga y flequillo recto. Ojos color plata, piel nívea y desarrollada pero no en exceso. Además tiene dos alas de cuervo de color blanco.

-por el momento somos nosotras…faltan 3 que se encuentran en una misión – es dijo Haruki

-entonces…ustedes no son humanas? – repitió el peli verde

-de verdad que eres inocente – le dijo Shizuko riendo

-que parte de Monsutahomu no entienden….hogar de monstruos….- dijo Kyuru tomándose la cabeza – aquí solo habitan monstruos

-pero si es así…. ¿cómo algunas son mesclas humanas? – dijo el peli azul mayor

-esas son historias de…como decirlo…"amores" prohibidos- le dijo Hikari

-solo que no tienen un final bonito – agrego Tsubasa

-nosotras ya nos presentamos…. ¿quiénes son ustedes? – les dijo Sayuri seria.

-Shigeto

-Yuuto Kido

-Ibuki Munemasa

- Tsurugi Yuuichi

-Tsurugi Kyosuke

-Hakuryuu

-Fidio

-Tsunami Jousuke

-Hiroto Kiyama

-Akio Fudo

-Goenji Shuuya

-Terumi Afuro

-Ryuuji Midorikawa

-Kariya Masaki

-un gusto en conocerlos – les dijeron las 11 chicas cada una a su manera

-como llegaron aquí? – le pregunto Etsuko

-ni siquiera sabemos….estábamos terminando la práctica de futbol y…. – decía Kido

-¿Futbol?... ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Umiko

-Es un deporte que se juega en equipo de 11 jugadores con un balón como este – le contesto Hiroto sonriendo

-¿no lo conocen? – pregunto Afuro

-aquí no hay nada llamado así – le contesto Giyuki

-allá en todos los países del mundo se juega – les dijo Fidio alegre

-¿países? – pregunto Aimi

-AH!- suspiro paz revolviéndose el cabello- así no llegaremos a nada… que tal si primero decimos como es cada mundo para entender bien – propuso

-me parece bien – le dijo Hakuryuu – comienzo… ¿cómo es que llegan a ocurrir las mezclas de monstruos?

-se conocen por casualidad, y llevan una relación que la mayoría de las veces terminan en tragedia – le contesto Sayuri

-nos toca! – Dijo Haruki - ¿Qué son los países?

-es de la forma en que se divide el mundo… separa lengua, cultura y muchas otras cosas – le contesto Fidio

-como las regiones – le dijo Umiko a Etsuko

-¿Qué son las regiones? – pregunto el de rastas

-así nos dividimos aquí… pero depende de la espacie- le contesto Etsuko

-cuantos países son? – pregunto Hikari más interesa en el tema

-son más de 100 – dijo Goenji

-increíble…su mundo es enorme!- dijo Shizuko emocionada

-aquí tienen mar?- pregunto Midorikawa

-tu eres tonto o te haces… no viste por el balcón! – Le dijo Fudo - eso es mar!

-y viviendo al tema inicial...- le dijo Tsubasa – como llegaron aquí?

-como dijo Kido… estábamos terminando y de repente el capo brillo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos aquí- termino tsunami

-por suerte vimos Kyuru – dijo Ibuki

-mejor dicho nos estaba espiando – dijo Shigeto molestando a Kyuru

-agradece que fui yo quien los encontró y no las tropas – le dijo molesta

-dejando el tema de lado… como está tu muñeca – le dijo Tsurugi

-¿mi muñeca? – dijo está viendo su brazo… - no te preocupes solo está algo roja… ya se pasara

-que te paso ahí Kyuru? – le dijo Umiko preocupada

-fue cuando nos encontró…mi hermano la tomo de la muñeca y creo que se te paso la mano kyo – le dijo Yuuichi

-por eso pregunte – le respondió

-no te preocupes…entiendo por qué paso – le sonrió, dejándolo sorprendido

- aún estamos aquí – dijo Shigeto para luego toser

Eso provoco la ría de todos. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y se escuchó un grito

-YA LLEGAMOS CHICAS! – grito una peli celeste con una coleta, de listón negro, hasta la mitad del muslo y con 4 mechas, 2 largas hasta el pecho y otras 2 cortas hasta la barbilla. Ojos color zafiro... con orejas y un par de alas pequeñas- ¿invitados humanos?... –sonrió - un gusto…soy Michiru Toyotomi…. Una lobo – fénix.

-¿tenemos que presentarnos? – pregunto una rubia-plateada con coleta y una trenza en esta de ojos añiles, tez clara y flequillo a la izquierda con mechas añiles. Un par de alas blancas- …está bien… mi nombre es Fuyumi Tenshi… soy un angel-sirena…. Por lo que mi apariencia de ahora es la de ángel…. Si toco el agua cambio a una diferente,… más de sirena. – dijo de forma fría pero sonriendo

-y por ultimo….soy Hanaco Mishima , una vampiro – dijo una joven de cabello rojo rebelde con las puntas moradas desiguales y ojos morados profundo, piel clara, bien desarrollada, con colmillos y un tatuaje de hojas negras y pétalos rojos que cubre su brazo derecho, espalda y su seno derecho

-Ellas son las 3 que faltaban – dijo Etsuko sonriente.

-chicas ellos son humanos – agrego Aimi

Durante el resto del "día" (si se le puede llamar así a un lugar tan sombrío) estuvieron hablando de cada mundo. Hasta que el sueño les gano, las chicas les prestaron unas piezas para poder recuperar energía y al día siguiente saldrían a recorrer el lugar y a buscar algún disfraz para que pasaran desapercibidos.

* * *

_** espero que les haya gustado como quedo el primero.**_

_**gracias por leerlo y gracias a quienes enviaron su OC... espero que haya quedado bien la descripción de cada una**_

_**dejen algún review ( si quieren claro)**_

_**saludos a todos **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nemuru: son libres de retarme, gritarme y matarme ... bueno eso ultimo no si quieren que continúe **__** ^_^**_

_**Yamiko : solo perdónenla... desde que empezó agosto no se ha despegado se sus cuadernos**_

_**Kaori:la universidad la tiene loca... es difícil reconocerla cuando está en las semanas de certamen**_

_**Nemuru: ya cállense las dos...no me lo recuerden ( en una esquina depresiva)**_

_**Yamiko: creo que lo empeoramos**_

_**Kaori: puede ser - ríe nerviosa- como sea... kyuru!**_

_**Kyuru: si!... inazuma no le pertenece, ni tampoco los otro oc... como su servidora **__** ^_^**_

El día siguiente, decidieron mostrarles a los chicos como era su hogar. Al ser un grupo grande se dividieron en grupos de 4, así lo recorrerían todo. Los chicos portaban una capucha y algunos accesorios que los harían pasar desapercibidos.

Umiko, Shigeto, Aimi, Ibuki

-es como nuestro mundo – hablo Ibuki viendo como un grupo de niños jugaban

-debe ser normal para todo niño … sea monstruo o no – le dijo Aimi

-pero como siempre las chicas son débiles – dijo por debajo Shigeto – como ella – señalando a una niña que se escondía y veía a los demás desde lejos

-perdón! – le dijo Umiko – que en tu mundo sean así, no quiere decir que aquí también – le respondió molesta

-vamos umi…tranquila – la intentaba calmar Aimi

-tu también deberías detenerle … no estamos en nuestro mundo para que hables así – le dijo Ibuki a Shigeto

-solo me estaba divirtiendo un rato – le respondió

-divirtiéndote un rato… chistoso – le dijo Umiko – yo me voy a divertir contigo después – le coqueteo y se fue

-he!... espera… repítelo – le dijo este corriendo detrás suyo

-quieran o no… se parecen – le dijo Ibuki a Aimi, quienes se habían quedado detrás

-es cierto – rio la vampiro-demonio – creo que nos estamos quedando atrás

Los dos que iban delante se estaban comenzando a alejar mas y se veían cómodos, se molestaban mutuamente y se sacaban más de una sonrisa.

-vamos – le dijo Ibuki t tomo la mano de su acompañante

Etsuko, Kido, Giyuki y Fudo

Ellos estaban más al centro, donde se encontraban todas las "tiendas", por así decirlo.

-por que llevo unas orejas de perro – les alego Fudo a las chicas

-por que si no se darán cuenta de que no eres de aquí – le respondió Giyuki

-entonces por qué yo las llevo y Kido no – le volvió a decir

-por que Kido llego disfrazado – le dijo Etsuko riendo

-como que llegue disfrazado? – les pregunto el estratega

-simple – se le aproximo a él hasta quedar en frente – con eses lentes… pares uno de eso hombres-mosca… así que pasas desapercibido

-concuerdo con etsu - apoyo Giyuki riendo bajo

-ja... y la capa también cuenta - agrego Fudo

-no lo había pensado - dijo Etsuko riendo - podría reírme de ti todo el día

-y se supone que res un angel? - dijo Kido algo enojado

-corrección.. angel caído -contesto ella

-los ángeles caídos son distintos... ellos fueron expulsados del cielo - les explico Giyuki

-y por que los expulsaron? - pregunto Kido

-eso paso hace años... ya ha nadie le importa - contesto la Grigori

-entonces... Giyuki es como tú? - le pregunto Fudo

-claro que no... Giyuki es un angel -demonio - le contesto Kido

-yo soy producto de una relación prohibida... en cambio lo de Etsuko esta heredado - le contesto

-oigan... tengo hambre - hablo la Grigori sonriendo

-yo también... vamos a comer -les dijo Giyuki

al inicio ninguno quería ir por miedo a lo que había de comida en ese mundo, querían prevenir alguna intoxicación. pero las dos chicas prácticamente los obligaron a seguirla hasta entrar en una tienda.

HANACO, PAZ, KARIYA Y HAKURYUU

el grupo iba tranquilo. paz y Hakuryuu platicaban tranquilamente y Kariya de vez en cuando daba su opinión sobre algo, aunque adelante de ellos, a unos 5 metros iba Hanaco.

-ne... Hana-chan... porque no vienes a hablar con nosotros un rato? - le dijo paz sonriendo

-no quiero... me gusta estar sola - le dijo con indiferencia

-y yo decía que Kariya era solitario - ría Hakuryuu

-Hanaco es así siempre... no le gusta estar muy acompañada con ..."extraños" - les dijo nerviosa

-y a ti no te incomoda?

-claro que no... digamos que me siento feliz en conocerlos... a todos - volvió a sonreír sacándole un sonrojo

-creo que estoy sobrando... me adelanto ... par de tortolos - les dijo Kariya adelantándose en dirección a Hanaco

-¿tortolos?... ¿que es eso haku?.. - le pregunto paz

-na...nada... no significa nada... y... ¿como que haku?

-es que... me gusta más decirte así - dijo algo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos - ¿te molesta?

-no... para nada - sonrió desviando la mirada

mientras esos dos seguían hablando, Kariya logro alcanzar a Hanaco. y lo único que hacía era mirarla, lo que al principio esta no le tomo importancia. hasta que después de unos 5 minutos no día mas.

-YA ! DEJA DE MIRARME TANTO... - le dijo molesta - QUE ¿ ACASO TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA?

-de hecho ... si - dijo acercando su mano y sacando una pestaña que tenia e la mejilla - ves

-no tenias por que hacerlo - siguió caminando

-pide un deseo - le dijo sorprendiéndola

-¿deseo?... como - se sorprendió

-si... voy a juntar mis dedos... luego tu di donde va a estar la pestaña, si arriba o abajo, si aciertas tu deseo se cumple - le explico

-está bien... - cierra los ojos - listo... ya lo pedí

-entonces ... arriba o abajo?

-arriba - contesto y Kariya comenzó a separar sus manos

-fallaste... esta abajo - se burlo

-genial... ahora no me `podre deshacerme de darck - le dijo algo molesta

-¿darck...quien ese? - `pregunto intrigado

-COMO QUE TE QUIERES DESASER DE MI...- dijo una sombre que salía de la espalda de Hanaco - yo que te quiero tanto - volvió a decir abrazándola

-¿TIENES UN AVATAR? - dijo mas que sorprendido

-¿avatar? - y miro a darck - así que eso eres... pero...para ser mas especifico... que es un avatar?

-un avatar es la energía espiritual de una persona, mientras mas fuerte sea, es mas fácil verla - le dijo con un aura de superioridad - pero... no entiendo porque es de ese tamaño

-ALGUN PROBLEMA CONMIGO NIÑITO... Y PARA EMPEZAR...¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU Y POR QUE ESTAR CON MI HANACO? - dijo mas que celoso

-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA QUIEN SOY!

esos se miraban con ojos desafiantes y estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que llegaron los otros dos y entre sorpresa por parte de Hakuryuu y risas nerviosas de paz decidieron irse y hacer como si darck no estaba. a pesar de que estuvo todo el camino gritando y diciendo que Hanaco era de ella.

SHIZUKO, FUYUMI, HIROTO Y MIDOROIKAWA

estos se encontraban estados en una de las cuántas plazas del pueblo. este grupo hablaban animosa. entre Midorikawa y Shizuko había mucho parecido, son extremadamente alegres. Hiroto al igual que su amigo reía y lo acompañaba con sus chistes y bromas, mientras que Fuyumi se mantenía algo callada.

-ya me dio hambre... ne Shizuko... hay helado aquí? - le dijo el helado de pistacho

-claro que hay... qué mundo seria este sin helados - le dijo sonriente

-GENIAL!. VAYAMOS POR UNOS?

-SI!

-no se te ocurra comer tantos... después te enfermas y tengo que cuidarte -le dijo Fuyumi

-no tienes que decírmelo... tengo 98 años mas que tu y se cuidarme sola - le dijo con pose triunfante - vamos mido - le dijo tomando se mano y llevándose al pistacho

en el lugar solo quedaron los otros dos. Hiroto tenía una expresión algo extraña.

-oye... Hiroto... te sucede algo? - le pregunto Fuyumi algo preocupada

-ella...dijo...que tenia... 97 años mas que tu - dijo sin salir de su asombro

-claro... shizu es un vampiro... ellos no envejecen con facilidad... pueden vivir hasta siglos y más si se lo proponen y quizás mas - le dijo sin sentimiento

-entonces... cuántos años tiene en realidad? - dijo ya normal

-Shizuko tiene 112 años

-112 AÑOS! - dijo tan asombrado que un poco más y se le salen los ojos ( creo que exagere con eso jiji)

-pero eso no es nada... si papa tiene más de 450 años - le dijo sin ninguna reacción

-increíble... - dijo dándose por vencido - quizás cuantas sorpresas más me va a dar este mundo... por cierto...¿tu...cuantos años... tienes? - pregunto temeroso

-14 años - contesto tranquila con una media sonrisa

-menos mal...esa edad está bien -dijo sin pensar en sus palabras -espera...OLVIDALO...OLVIDA LO ULTIMO QUE DIJE! - dijo alterado

-tampoco lo entendí - dijo riendo por su expresión

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS 2

-vamos mido... apresúrate - le dijo la "joven" vampiro

-ya voy... no soy tan rápido... ósea... lo soy .. pero no tanto - dijo alcanzándola

-chachan! ya llegamos - dijo contenta mostrándole un local con colores brillantes

-por... es tan COLORIDO! -dijo con brillos en los ojos - porque no hay nada mas así en este lugar

-la verdad no lo se... pero ... amo este lugar -le sonrió

-entonces...A COMER! - dijo este tomando su mano y entrando

entraron y compraron un helado lo más rápido posible. al salir del local se pusieron en marcha para encontrarse con sus dos amigos .

-estaba delicioso - dijo el pistacho

-no se... no me diste a probar - le dijo como niña pequeña

-y tu tampoco del tuyo.. así que estamos a mano - respondió adelantados y sacándole la lengua

a Shizuko le dio gracia su expresión y se le acerco hasta quedar frente a frente - me las vas a pagar - le dijo sonriendo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y tomo su mano - no le tienes miedo a las alturas o sí?

-n...no - respondió nervioso por su cercanía

-que bueno.. entonces - extendió sus alas - A VOLAR! - lo saco a "pasear" en el aire junto a ella

-estoy volando - dijo sin notarlo realmente - estoy...ESTOY VOLANDO! - se dio cuenta - NI SE TE OSURRA SOLTARME... SHIZUKU! - se aferraba mas a ella

-entonces no me des ideas - le dijo sonriendo y tomándolo mas fuerte - SUJETATE! - y salió volando con unas cuantas piruetas

-NO TENGO DE OTRA!

pasaron unos 5 minutos y Shizuko descendió justo donde están Fuyumi y Hiroto.

-HIROTO! - dijo su amigo corriendo donde el

-y ahora que te paso?

-volé... SHIZUKU ME HIZO VOLAR! - dijo contento

-quieres que te haga volar... Hiroto? - le pregunto la vampiro

-no... gracias.. prefiero estar en tierra -contesto temeroso

Shizuko miro a su amiga

-tu y tus planes - dijo Fuyumi riendo

-si me entendiste... qué bien! - salto de alegría a tomo la mano de Midorikawa - vamos de nuevo - salió volando

-y... se lo llevo - dijo Hiroto girándose donde Fuyumi, quien lo tomo de la mano y extendió sus alas blancas para salir detrás de ellos, llevándose a Hiroto con ella.

SAYURI, HIKARI, FIDIO Y GOENJI

este grupo a diferencia de los demás, fueron al bosque de los alrededores. ellos preferían estar tranquilos antes de estar rodeados de muchas personas.

-y...entonces ... como es Italia? - le pregunto Sayuri a Fidio

-a ver... en los mapas se ve como una bota - dijo riendo - también es conocido por su comida, las pastas, por su arte y por una cantidad variada de estructuras.

-ya veo... y como es Japón... Goenji? - le dijo al delantero

-nosotros somos como una isla gigante, lo que más se conoce allá son los arboles de cerezos, en la primavera de ve una vista completamente rosada - le explico

-debe ser muy lindo...¿no Hikari? - le dijo a su amiga quien estaba más adelante

-así parece - dijo sin emoción

-por qué no te acercas Hikari - le dijo el italiano

-no gracias

se quedaron algo extrañados los dos humano presentes, mientras que Sayuri solo pensó que en ella eso era típico.

-no se preocupen ella es así - dijo en un suspiro - no confía mucho en la gente que está conociendo

-ya veo... es difícil ganarse su confianza - dijo Fidio

-en lo mas lógico... somos distintos - le dijo Goenji

-no es solo eso - les dijo Hikari parado en seco - simplemente no quiero hacer amistad con alguien que tenga que irse luego que esto termine - les dijo

-pero por último se educada y entabla una conversación - le dijo la Grigori

-yo no soy como tú que te obsesionas con alguien nuevo - le respondió y le dio la espalda

-no te preocupes... hablare con ella - le dijo Goenji a Sayuri

-no pelen por algo así - le dijo Fidio - no debes enojare, Sayuri

-no me enojo...- le sonrió - así es nuestra relación... después de todo es verdad

-¿que cosa?

-que me suelo obsesionar con personas que conozco - dijo mientras reía nerviosa

-eso no tiene nada de malo... simplemente quieres saber de ellos

-entonces... puedo seguir preguntándote cosas?! - le dijo emocionada acercándose mas y mas a el

-cla...claro - sonrió nervioso

CON GOENJI

ya lleva unos minutos tratando de alcanzar a Hikari, hasta que la perdió de vista. y resulta que ni él se dio cuenta de lo cerca que esta de un barranco. cuando se dio cuenta, la curiosidad le gano y se acerco para ver si se podía ver el fondo. cuando estaba cerca de la orilla esta cedió, a lo cual no alcanzo a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. cuando de la nada sintió como era tirado del brazo, para luego sentir como chocaba su espalda con el piso.

-IDIOTA... TE QUIERES MORIR O QUE?! - logro distinguir al angel-humano

-yo...yo no.. me di cuenta - respondió sin salir de su asombro

-así veo... la próxima ves no te acerques tanto - lo regaño

-ni que fueras mi mama como para retarme así- le dijo con indiferencia

-para tu mala suerte ... la que sabe más sobre este mundo soy yo

-siempre retas a todos de esta manera? - le pregunto

-no... solo a los niños pequeños - dijo mirando al suelo

-debes parecer su mama

-suelo ser así con ellos... me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con ellos

-¿te gustan los niños?

-si - sonrió, lo que hizo que el delantero se enrojeciera aunque lo mínimo casi invisible

-ya veo... entonces me ves como uno de esos niños para que me retes - le dijo siguiendo estar enojado

-quizás tengas razón - le contesto acercándose coquetamente al rostro del albino

TSUBASA, MICHIRU, TSUNAMI Y AFURO

en este caso, decidieron ir a divertirse un rato, al acaecer un pequeño concurso, se decidió que seria Michiru la que viera donde irían. y esta escogió un a una tienda de disfraces ( aparte de los que ya llevan para pasar desapercibido).

-hay mucho aquí - dijo Michiru contenta - que nos vamos a poner?

-no lo se... pero nada con tacones - le dijo Tsubasa

-no sabes caminar con ellos? - le pregunto Afuro

-y por qué quieres saber tu?... ni que supieras - le dijo tsunami riendo, lo que después causo un silencio algo incomodo

-espera un minuto... SABES CAMINAR CON TACONES?! - le pregunto Michiru

-la... verdad es que... un poco - contesto tranquilo

-un poco... o sabes? - le pregunto el peli rosa

-si se caminar con tacones - contesto seguro

-como se supones que sabes... dijo...eres hombre, verdad? - le pregunto Tsubasa desconfiada de la respuesta

-si soy hombre, pero muchas veces por mi cabello me confundes y me he aprovechado de eso - les explico

-eso no lo sabía - dijo tsunami con cara de tonto

-ENTONCES BUSQUEMOS UN DISFRACES CON TACONES PARA TI! - le dijo Michiru tomándolo del brazo

-está bien... pero no me tires - le "dijo" ( mas le suplico)

-nos toca buscar a nosotros Tsubasa - le dijo el surfista

-si! - dijo contenta y cambio su expresión a una enojada - pero nada con tacones

-c...claro - dijo con algo de miedo por su rostro

-vamos tsunami - volvió a reír y se fue detrás de los otros dos

-creo que es bipolar - dijo con risa nerviosa

pasaron unos 15 minutos buscando el disfraz perfecto el cual iban a modelar. Michiru se puso un traje de brujita, Tsubasa un kimono de ceremonias, tsunami una mezcla de payaso, brujo, cazador y quien sabe más que otro cosa se puso, pero causo la risa de todos.

llego el turno de Afuro, quien no encontró nada mejor que probarles que podía hacerse pasar por mujer sin ningún problema, por lo que se pudo un cospley de colegiala ( no sé como llego eso ahí, pero ya que ^.^) junto con unas botas. los otros tres quedaron sin palabras.

ellas siendo mujeres nuca habían caminado tan bien con algo así. mientras que tsunami se le acerco para sacarle unas cuantas fotos ( tampoco sé como llego eso, pero esta *.*) , cosa que cuando Terumi se dio cuenta lo acerco a él quedando a unos centímetros. su rostro le causo algo de miedo a surfista por lo que reía nervioso, Michiru reía cada vez más con la escena, mientras que Tsubasa tenía una expresión algo...pervertida por así decirlo

-ya...YAOI, YAOI, YAOI! - grita emocionada

-¿¡QUE!? - dijeron los otros dos alterados al escuchar esa palabrita

-háganlo otra ves... acérquense mas! - decía Tsubasa sonrojada

-y que le pasa a esta? - le pregunto Terumi a Michiru

-si te das cuenta... le gusta ese tipo de cosas - dijo en un suspiro

-oye Tsubasa... calma - le decía tuba acercándose a ella - respira yuki-onna

-lo ... lo siento... pero es que... se veían tan KAWAI! - le dijo acercandose mas a el

-SI PERO NO SOMOS DE ESE TIPO! - le contesto

-a no? - le dijo asombrada - lograre que lo hagan de nuevo - dijo con brillos en los ojos

-ni lo sueñes - hablo Afuro

-por qué no... yo también opino que se veían bien - sonrió la lobo-fénix

-que no y punto - dijo por ultimo Afuro y se fue a cambiar

HARUKI, KYURU, YUUICHI Y KYOSUKE

estos fueron por el mercado, ya que debían reabastecerse, después de todo el número de habitantes en la casa de había duplicado

-de compras, vamos de compras - iba Haruki cantando

-compórtate de tu edad, Haruki - le alego kyuru

-que sea mayor no significa que tenga que comportarme como una - le dijo riendo

-eres mayor que kyuru? - le pregunto Yuuichi

-sí, yo tengo 15 años, soy una de las más grandes - le sonrió

-y la mas infantil - ría kyuru

-es mejor que sea así que como kyo - les dijo Yuuichi

-por que como yo? - pregunto el menor

-por que tiene 14 y pareces de 30 con lo serio - le dijo su hermano

-Tsurugi tiene 14! - le dijo Haruki - se ve más grande

-un poco... no exageres - le dijo la neko-vampiro - en ese caso... cuantos años tiene tu Yuuichi?

-yo tengo 18 - sonrió

-tenemos 4 años de diferencia - apoyo su hermano

-sigo siendo la más pequeña - dijo kyuru depresiva

-la pequeña de 13 - la abrazo Haruki

-la más joven... aun hay que cuidarte? - le dijo Tsurugi burlándose

-cierra la boca si no quieres que me enoje - le advirtió

-ya no comiencen... ya bien harta que dé con su ultima discusión por elegir un camino de cómo llegar al mercado - les dijo Haruki moviendo los brazos como loca

-está bien - dijeron los dos a la vez

-y contestan al mismo tiempo - rio Yuuichi haciendo que los dos menores se sonrojaran

-eso no es cierto - volvieron a decir los dos cada uno a su personalidad - deja de hacer eso - otra vez

-me voy a dar una vuelta - dijo Kyuru y se fue antes de que alguien saliera herido

- yo también voy - dijo Tsurugi pero lo detuvieron

-tu te quedas aquí... no conocer este lugar y te puedes perder - se lo llevo Yuuichi a rastrar

-y se supone que hay que cuidar a kyuru - le rio Haruki recordando las palabras de el menor de los Tsurugi

estuvieron comprando algo de carne y pescado, algunas verduras, trigo y de mas. cuando llegaron a la parte de frutas, Haruki fue a una tienda en especifico.

-señora eimu... esta aquí? - dijo la neko-maga

-Haru-chan... cuanto tiempo que no venias por aquí - le dijo una mujer de unos 50 años, al parecer una demonio por sus cuernos en forma de corona y ojos rojos, su cabello era gris con unas canas.

-si... me tocaron las compras

-ya veo ... y . que necesitas de mi tienda?

-de todo - estiro los brazos

-¿DE TODO? - dijo soprendida - y como piensas llevarte tantas cosas... está bien que seas maga pero no es para abusar de tu magia - le explico alterada

-no se preocupe... no vengo sola - rio nerviosa - Yuuichi, Tsurugi - los llamo

-que sucede? - se acerco el mayor

-ahora que quieres? - dijo el menor

-ellos me están ayudando con las cosas - se los presento- chicos ella es la señora eimu... es la mejor cuando se trata de frutas

-mucho gusto - dijeron los dos

-bien ...en ese caso no hay problema en que lleves tanto -suspiro la señora

estuvo un rato haciendo bolsas y bolsas con fruta, cuando las termino se las paso a los chicos y no tenían idea como llevarían tanto a la casa. Haruki uso un hechizo para que algunas se elevaran dejando las suficientes para llevarlas en la mano.

-listo... parece ser todo -dijo Yuuichi

-no.. aun quedan esas dos - dijo Kyosuke señalando dos bolsas que faltaban - oye Haruki... donde está la pequeña

-no le digas así a kyuru, Tsurugi - le pidió la maga

-ojou-sama esta aquí? - dijo la señora

-si...ella vino ... pero no sé donde esta... y eimu-san...- dijo Haruki - no le diga ojou-sama

-es verdad... lo siento... yo- la interrumpieron

-no hay problema... con talque nadie más se dé cuenta - dijo kyuru quien había llegado recién

-ojou-sama - se acerco eimu a ella - como ha estado... no tiene ninguna herida ni nada verdad?

-estoy bien.. no tengo nada - sonrió

-"ojou-sama" - pensaron los dos humanos

-que bueno... todos están realmente preocupados por usted... por todas -les dijo eimu ya tranquila

-en que les ayudo? - les pregunto kyuru a los dos hermano

-esas dos bolsas - le señalo Tsurugi - te toca llevarlas

-está bien - sonrió y este desvió su mirada haciendo que su hermano y Haruki rieran por su reacción

-bueno ya nos vamos... adiós eimu-san - les dijo Haruki

-gracias por todo - le dijo Yuuichi educadamente mientras que kyuru le dedicada una sonrisa y Tsurugi solo un gesto con la cara

durante el camino de vuelta se comportaron normal, peri aun así la duda de los hermanos no paraba en sus mente. que se refería eimu con eso se "ojou-sama"

YA EN CASA

como ya era un como tarde y los chicos querían ver cómo era la noche en ese lugar, propusieron hacer una fogata y comer todo juntos allá.

siguieron hablando cada uno sobre su mundo y cada cosa nueva hacia que ella desearan ir a conocer el mundo de ellos. hasta que surgió una pregunta de parte del estratega.

-saben... hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo - dijo Kido

-y eso sería? - le pregunto Etsuko

-por que no tienen que encontrarnos? - pregunto

-eso es cierto... aun no le encuentro sentido - hablo Hiroto - digo... aquí son muy tranquilos

-no creo que sea como ustedes dicen - les dijo tsunami

-es porque no se nota - contesto Tsubasa

-entonces explíquenos... asi será mas fácil entender el por qué - les dijo Afuro

-la verdad es que es complicado - dijo paz

-por qué? - le pregunto Hakuryuu

-verán... - les dijo Umiko poniéndose de pie - esto paso hace un años. el rey general de este mundo falleció misteriosamente y como era lógico el mayor de sus herederos tomaría su lugar en el trono, y así paso -dijo enojada

-y que tiene eso de malo? - pregunto Ibuki

-tiene de malo que nadie quería que fuera el... todos queríamos que fuera la heredera menor - le élego Shizuko

-y eso por que... ni que fuera tan malo para gobernar después de ver a su papa? - le dijo Midorikawa

-cualquiera pensaría eso... pero eso era por la relación que tenia con este pueblo - les dijo Sayuri - este lugar conocía y tenía una mejor relación con la hermana de el

-y solo por eso? - hablo Shigeto

-al principio si... hasta que tomo el poder del reino y de las regiones - dijo Fuyumi - después acerco a cada señor de la región y les pidió el favor de que enviaran a alguien en su representación ya que estos no podían dejar el lugar.

-aun no le encuentro lo malo- dijo Fudo

-podrías esperar a que terminemos y después opinas... porque ni no te callas lo hago yo - lo amenazo Giyuki

-se va acallar no te preocupes... yo veo que lo haga - le dijo Yuuichi

-la cosa es que casa señor envió o a un heredero con un acompáñate o a alguien fuerte del lugar - hablo Aimi - pero el fin de eso era otra cosa

-adivino...- dijo Fidio - era una trampa

-así es... el "rey" sabia magia... he hizo un escudo alrededor de este lugar - dijo Hikari - así que entrara se le haría imposible salir a menos que él lo permita, y todo era por ese estúpido plan

-un plan de gobernar todo y a todos...¿no? - le pregunto Goenji

-mas que eso... no es solo ente mundo... incluye el de ustedes - dijo Hanaco - pero para eso necesita este primero... por eso pidió un representante y lo de las esencias.

-hay una leyenda muy antigua que dice que al juntar esencias fuertes se pude crear un ser poderoso capaz de acabar con todo - dijo darck quien salió sabe Hanaco cuando

-el, a todo lo que llegaron aquí... les quito su esencia, que sería igual a su "vida" por así decirlo... simplemente dejo un cuerpo sin voluntad - finalizo Michiru

-y mostros somos el ultimo ingrediente - dijo Kariya

-así es - le respondió darck - pero aun así les falta

-le falta... que le falta? -pregunto Tsurugi

- alguna de los que enviado lograron escapar y se refugiaron - les dijo Haruki - sin esas esencias ni las suyas... no puede crear al destructor.

-ya veo... entonces es mucho más seria de lo que creía -dijo Kido

-con mayor razón hay que ayudarlas - dijo tsunami entusiasmado

-tu no tienes remedio -le dijo Tsubasa

lo que causo risa en todos menos en kyuru, cosa que el menor de los Tsurugi capto.

-todavía hay algo que no me cuadra... ustedes dijeron que se esconden de el ... y también otra cosa... - le dijo Tsurugi serio - por que la señora eimu le dijo "ojou-sama" a kyuru?

-eso es simple - se rio la nombrada - y ellas son unas de las enviadas de las regiones que puede salvar - dijo con tristeza - mi hermano es el rey de este mundo... el imbécil planeo este desde hace años - cambio su expresión un una completamente de enojo e ira - me di cuenta muy tarde - se puso de pie y fue donde en troco de un árbol -y...NO LO PUEDE DETERNER! - dijo mas que furiosa y golpeo el árbol rompiéndolo - yo soy la segunda heredara de este mundo - dio vuelta y los miro con tristeza

_**CHACHAN!**_

_**esto ha sido por hoy...**_

_**casi se me olvida... voy a necesitar unos tres oc mas.**_

_**dos de ellos son dos chicas mas, con sus parejas y todo eso.**_

_**y el otro es el hermano mayor de alguna de las oc que ya están**_

_**lo que necesito es:**_

_nombre_

_tipo de monstruo_

_edad_

_apariencia_

_personalidad_

_pareja_

_gustos y disgustos_

_ropa_

_alguna técnica y avatar (opcional)_

_**en el caso del humano mayor no requiero pareja... pero si debe ser alguien más o menos " malo" y muy "apegado" en el sentido amoroso con su hermana.**_

_**ahora PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1.-¿ qué les pareció el capitulo?**_

_**2.-¿ como van encaminadas las parejas?**_

_**3.-¿quieren que hayan mas encuentros?**_

_**4.-¿quieren conti?**_

_**5.-¿... algún comentario extra?**_

_**bueno eso seria... me despido por hoy**_

_**y gracias por leer**_

_**saludo y mucha suerte todos los que escriben y leen **__**:P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nemuru: hola... me sentía inspirada hoy **_

_**Yamiko: vaya que no te demoraste... primera ves**_

_**Kyuru: envidiosa... lo dices por que a ti todavía no te actualizan**_

_**Kaori: mejor cállate que yo llevo casi un mes sin nada nuevo (dijo depresiva)**_

_**Yamiko: como lo hiciste... nunca logro eso –sorprendida**_

_**Kyuru: no lo se... solo se me da – sonrió**_

_**Nemuru: AL CAP! Los personajes no me pertenecen...solo mi oc (que creo que aumentaron)... los demás sonde sus respectivas creadoras**_

CAPITULO 3: El comienzo de todo

- Yo soy la segunda heredera de este mundo - dijo kyuru mirando con tristeza a los presentes

El silencio invadió el lugar. Su hermano, quien los perseguía, era el rey. Cada uno comenzó a sacar conclusiones, sin darse cuenta que la joven neko-vampiro abandono el lugar seguida por su amiga neko.

- Ahora entiendo porque se puso tan seria cuando nos encontró - dijo Ibuki

-Como sea... entremos, ya es tarde y debemos dormir - dijo Fuyumi levantándose y llevándose a Shizuku a la fuerza

- ESPERA YO NO TENGO SUEÑO! - le decía esta

- Es mejor entrar - les dijo Kido a todos y lo siguieron

-Pero que hay de Haruki y kyuru? - pregunto Midorikawa

-No te preocupes estarán bien - les dijo Aimi - kyuru necesita calmarse

- Es cierto... se veía muy enojada - hablo Hakuryuu

-Por supuesto que está enojada... no es muy bonito que tu hermano mayor haga algo como esto - les dijo Sayuri

De inmediato entraron y se quedaron esperando que las otros dos llegaran. Al cabo de una hora después, volvieron. Al llegar la mayoría se puso de pie, ya que se encontraban más que preocupados por su demora. Sin embargo al entrar a la casa, la menor no les tomo importancia y se fue de inmediato a su habitación. Mientas que la mayor la quedo mirando más que preocupada.

-¿Que sucedió Haruki? - le pregunto Hanaco

-Esta vez... si se rompió - suspiro

-Sera mejor dejarla sola - opino Yuuichi acercándose a Haruki - tu también debes descansar - le sonrió

-No solo ella... todos debemos hacerlo - opino Goenji

A los minutos todos fueron a dormir, intentado dejar de lado lo que sucedió en los últimos minutos. La mayoría se durmió rápido ya que el día había sido muy ajetreado. Pero aun así la joven heredera no podía pegar el ojo. Se levanto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, al salir de aproximo a el balcón y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, viendo hacia las estrellas recordando su niñez.

-Papa – dijo esta con melancolía

***** EL PASADO DE MONSUTAHOMU DESDE 24 AÑOS ANTES*****

Este lugar, a pesar de ser habitado por seres extraños, tenía un brillo especial provocado por la felicidad de sus habitantes. Cada región era gobernada por alguien justo y de buen corazón, a pesar de tener sus falencias. El rey actuar era joven de cabellos negros y los ojos violetas, con tan solo 20 años de edad, su nombre Ryusei, un neko poderoso y de corazón noble.

Desde temprana edad estuvo comprometido con una mujer de su especie, a la cual conoció solo unos días antes de su matrimonio, el nombre de esta, Yasu de cabello corto castaño y ojos verde. Era seria y de pocas palabras, además que podía llegar a ser aburrida. Pero desde niña fue educada para tomar el lugar al lado del rey.

Después de dos años en que se casaron y el tomo el poder de Monsutahomu, nació su primer hijo, el futuro heredero al trono. Su hijo tenía el cabello negro como el rey y los ojos de color verde como su madre, su nombre era Taishi. El creció siendo atendido por todos y mucho más por su madre, quien lo consentía en todo. Siempre fue extremadamente inteligente y calculador.

Un día el rey debía hacer un viaje a la región del vampiro, a causa de unos problemas que tenía el gobernante de ese lugar y necesitaba su intromisión. Se quedo unos cuantos días, también por que quería descansar de tanta responsabilidad. En ese lugar fue donde volvió a ver a una amiga que tuvo en su adolescencia y de la cual en ese entonces se enamoro. Esta mujer era de cabellos rosados pastes con los ojos de color ámbar, raro para un vampiro, pero siempre atraían a más de un pretendiente. El nombre de esta mujer era Saika.

El tiempo que él estuvo en esta región lo paso con ella, recordando los viejos tiempo donde ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos y hacían travesuras juntas. A media que el tiempo pasaba sus estadías se hacían mas largas, pero con la excusa de ayudar a su amigo en la región de los vampiros. Y con ello paso lo inevitable, volvió a enamorarse de Saika y ella también de él.

Tuvieron una relación que duro 2 años, y cuando este tenía 32 años tuvo a su segundo hijo, o mejor dicho hija, una hibrida mezcla de neko y vampiro de cabellos rosado y ojos violeta.

Pero este secreto no duro mucho y rápidamente la actuar reina se entero del engaño de su esposo, pero aun así siguió a su lado.

Este también tomo una decisión muy difícil. Arrebatarle su hija a Saika y criarla como si ella fuera hija de Yasu, para que así el engaño solo quedara entre ellos y no fuera conocido. La madre de la niña intento evitar eso por todos los medios posible, pero nada tuvo resultado y, con todo el dolor de su alma, la entrego. Pero sin antes hacerle prometer a Ryusei que le hablaría de ella, quizás no como su madre, pero si como alguien que la quiere mucho.

Pasaron 6 años de eso, y la vida del rey siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. En cambio a la reina no lo dejaba atrás, siempre sacándole en cara su engaño. La relación que la hija menor y el mayor tenían, era de admirarse, se cuidaban mutuamente. El cariño que se tenían era muy grande, tanto que hacia sonreír a todos a quienes lo vieran jugar a pesar de su diferencia de 10 años de edad.

En día, en el cuarto principal del rey, se podía escuchar una discusión del matrimonio.

- HASTA CUANDO LA VAS A TRATAR DE ESA MANERA! – le decía Ryusei a Yasu

-NO ME IMPORTA COMO TRATARLA... NO ES MI HIJA – le respondió

-PERO ES MIA Y POR LO MENOS TRATALA CON RESPETO ASI COMO ELLA LO HACE CONTIGO – volvió a decir – para ella tu eres su madre

- pero no lo soy – dijo algo más tranquila – además ya todos de están dando cuenta de eso... ti infidelidad se está comenzando a notar

-y como seria eso? – le pregunto

-sus actitudes no son un 100% las de un neko – dijo con aire de superioridad

-y gracias a Kami Monsuta que en así... prefiero eso a tener una hija como tú de idiota – le dijo sin importancia

-YA ME HARTE... TÚ – iba a decir y fue interrumpida

-QUIEREN DEJAR DE GRITAR... TODO EL CASTILLO LOS ESTA ESCUCHANDO – les grito Taishi entando más que enojado a la habitación

-y kyuru?... ¿escucho algo? – le pregunto su padre

-no... Me preocupe que no los escuchara – les dijo más tranquilo

-acaso tienes miedo que ella se entere que no soy su madre – le dijo Yasu burlándose de Ryusei – en ese caso tu también tienes que saber hijo mío – se le acercaba a Taishi – debes saber que kyuru es...

-mi media-hermana – le dijo serio

-como sabes? – pregunto su madre asombrada

-un tonto no se daría cuenta de eso – le respondió – además... papa me lo conto hace 3 años cuando se lo pregunte

-entonces también sabes que me engaño con una estúpida vampira – dijo riendo

-NO LLAMES ASI A SAIKA – le grito el rey

-por qué no debería – le dijo enojada

-POR QUE ES LA MAMA DE MI HERMANA Y NI YO DEJARE QUE LA LLAMES ASI – le dijo su hijo – y gracias a kami monsuta que no es hija tuya... sino quizás seria igual que tu... y eso sí que sería desagradable – le reclamo

-¿por qué... dices eso Taishi? – dijo horrorizada

-por que es lo que realmente pienso de ti madre... tú crees que yo no me doy cuenta, pero realmente me enoja ver como tratas a mi hermana – le dijo mas que serio – por qué no puedes entregarle el mismo cariño que diste a mí, porque no puedes mostrarte como una madre. Ella siempre te entrega su mejor sonrisa y tú no eres capaz de darle nada...NADA!

-por...que yo – decía bajo

-hasta su madre biología a la que nuca ha visto la trata con más cariño que tu... le envía cartas, regalos, y a pesar de nuca verla con eso es suficiente para que kyuru la quiera más que a ti... una madre no es la que engendra... es la que cría... pero parece que no tienes ninguna relación con esa frase – dijo para finalizar y dar media vuelta para poder retirarse del lugar dejando a su madre sin palabras y a su padre complacido por su comportamiento tan adulto.

-Taishi? – lo llamo

-¿que? – dijo sin voltearse

-¿de verdad que quieres mucho a kyuru? – le pregunto con una sonrisa

-claro que la quiero...es mi hermana – dijo para cerrar la puerta y una vez lejos agrego por debajo – la quiero más de que crees – sonrió maliciosamente

-ONI-SAMA... VAMOS A JUGAR! – le grito desde el jardín una niña con el cabello rosa hasta los hombros con una gran sonrisa

-SI... YA VOY! - le dijo corriendo a su lado

El tiempo paso y cuatro años después, un noche como cualquier otra, todo el castillo se encontraba alarmado, no podían encontrar a la joven heredara por ningún lado.

Su padre no dejaba de buscar por todos los lugares posibles. Yasu, quien después del enfrentamiento con su hijo mayor comenzó a cambiar su trato con la niña, también la busca. Su hermano se encontraba encerrado en su habitación contra su voluntad, su preocupación era tanta que podía ser capaz de destruir todo con tal de encontrar a su "querida" hermana. Por alguna razón, el cariño de hermano que le tenía comenzó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en algo que ni el entendía bien.

-YA DEJENME SALIR! – gritaba con desesperación

-TAISHI-SAMA – se abrió la puerta repentinamente – YA VOLVIO – alcanzo a decir antes de que el heredero salía corriendo del lugar

Cuando llego a la recepción vio a su padre abrazando a su hermana de 10 años, y su madre a su lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir aliviado y volvió a correr hasta llegar donde ellos. Apenas llego abrazo a su hermana

-oni-sama... me estas apretando – le dijo con dificultad

-¿donde estabas? ¿Como se te ocurre salir sola hasta tan tarde? – la remaba

-lo siento... cuando volvía me distraje y me perdí – dijo apenada

-lo bueno es que ya estas aquí – le dijo su padre revolviendo su cabello – gracias por traerla...Saika

-no hay de que – dijo sonriendo – ahora aprendiste que debes ser más cuidadosa para no perderte... kyuru – le dijo poniéndose a su altura

-si...tendré mas cuidado la próxima ves – le sonrió – por cierto... ¿como sabe mi nombre... nunca se lo dije? - le pregunto

-se mucho mas de ti de lo que crees – volvió a sonreír

-por que... quien es ella papa? – le dijo curiosa

-one-san... recuerdas la firma de las cartas que recibes de vez en cuando – le dijo Taishi

-claro... dice "atentamente... alguien que te quiere mucho" – dijo contenta

-pues... ella es la que te envía esas cartas – le dijo su padre

-de verdad? – pregunto con un brillo en los ojos

-si... te ha gustado mis regalos?

-si... mucho... podría cercarse Saika-san – le pidió y ella se acerco hasta su altura

De un momento a otro la niña la abrazo de sorpresa

-gracias... por todas sus cartas... me han hecho muy feliz –dijo muy contenta

-me... alegra que...te hayan gustado – le contesto entrecortado derramando unas lagrimas

-por que llora?... hice algo mal? – pregunto preocupada

-no... no hiciste nada... solo estoy feliz de... volver a verte kyuru – dijo ya sin aguantar las lagrimas provocando un nuevo abrazo

-oni-sama dice que un abrazo siempre hace bien para las penas – le dijo en el oído

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Saika decidió irse, debía volver a su región. El recibir tanto cariño de su hija le hizo feliz y más aun al ver en el tipo de persona que se iba convirtiendo.

Pasaron 2 años más, y un día todo se volvió de cabeza. El rey falleció de un día a otro sin razón. La reina desapareció del lugar. La gente del pueblo y de las regiones quedaron impactadas, el rey había muerto y si hijo mayor tomaría el mando.

Durante esos años, Taishi, había cambiado mucho. Se alejo se sus padre y de todos los demás, pasaba encerrado en un laboratorio con experimentos y libros. Con la única persona que serguia siendo el mismo era con su hermana menor. El había resuelto sus sentimientos, el cariño que le tenía era ya de un amor adulto, y más que eso era una obsesión que tenia. En esos años eso se hizo evidente y todos los habitantes se dieron cuenta y hasta su padre, el cual dio la orden de que trataran de mantenerlos alejados. Cosa que no tenía efecto, era imposible separarlos.

El día en que el rey murió, kyuru lloraba siendo consolada por una joven neko-maga, la cual conoció en el pueblo y la ayudo. Su hermano por su parte se mantenía frio a la situación.

A los 6 meses fue que el joven rey llamo a su presencia a los representantes de cada región. Llegaron de todas partes, de todas las regiones, de todas las edades, seres puros e híbridos. Su plan estaba comenzando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando estos llegaron al castillo fueron recibidos en la sala principal.

-vamos kyuru... quiero ver quiénes son – le dijo su amiga dos años mayor

-ya voy...Haruki – dijo corriendo detrás de ella

Al llegar vieron que muchos de ellos eran mayores, cosa que ha Haruki le molestaba. Nunca ha podido congeniar con un adulto. Hasta que divisaron a un grupo más o menos de su edad.

-por fin! – dijo esta acercándose al grupo que se mantenía distante (ninguna se conocía en ese momento)

-disculpa – le dijo la joven yuki-onna

-lo siento...me refiero a alguien de mi edad – dijo riendo nerviosa

-eso tiene más sentido- rio la joven Grigori Etsuko

Aquí es donde el grupo se creó. Pudieron congeniar y acerca amigas muy rápido. Pasaron dos semanas y por alguna razón, el número de enviados disminuía cada vez más. No le tomaban importancia suponiendo que ya debían haber vuelto a sus regiones.

Hasta que la segunda heredara supo la verdad de todo.

- etto...mía-san... sabes donde esta mi hermano? – pregunto a una de mujeres de aseo

-se encuentra en la sala del rey – contesto

-gracias – le sonrió y fue a la sala. Al llegar se detuvo en la puerta para escuchar si era debido entrar en ese momento, y lo que escucho la sorprendió.

-al parecer todo está saliendo bien Taishi – dijo una voz extraña para kyuru

-si... solo un poco más... unas cuantas esencias y listo – dijo tranquilo

-¿pero que pasara cuando los gobernantes se enteren de lo has hecho? – le pregunto el extraño

-ya tome medidas... en cada región hay un grupo a mis órdenes, después de todo, el ejercito cambio completamente cuando ascendí al trono. Además con el escudo nadie puede salir de aquí. Todo ha cambiado para el gran día. – Rio – con todas las esencia, el destructor aparecerá y todo esto...no... Mucho más será mío – reía maléficamente

-y tu hermana... ¿que harás con ella?... ¿también quietaras su esencia?

-NO LO VUELVAS A DECIR! – Le grito – nunca le quitaría la su esencia, no podría haber un cascaron sin alma a mi lado, ella gobernara a mi lado como mi reina – le dijo amenazante – lo entiendes

-si... comprendo.

Kyuru salió corriendo, no lo entendía. Su hermano mayor, a quien ella tanto admiraba. Había planeado todo esto. Les quitaba la esencia a cada uno de los enviados para crear al destructor. Él le conto sobre eso, un ser místico de una leyenda antigua, el cual era u monstruo terrible. Siempre pensó que era una invención de su hermano para que le hiciera caso, pero no era así. El iba a destrozar todo por sus ambiciones, por su deseo de poder. Por eso acabo con tanta gente inocente. Y también acabaría con sus nuevas amigas. No... Eso no podía permitirlo, quizás no puedo salvar a los demás, pero a ella si las iba a salvar.

Fue donde ellas y les explico todo lo que escucho. Al inicio ninguna creía en sus palabras, hasta que Haruki de se puso en medio y con un hechizo hizo ver sus recuerdos más recientes, la conversación de su hermano. Todas sin saber que hacer quedaron petrificadas. Como podía ser posible que el rey, del que tanto hablaban sus gobernantes fuera a hacer algo así.

El mismo día escaparon todas juntas. El plan fue simple, tanto que nadie sospecho nada, ni siquiera Taishi. Ella ordeno que las 13 chicas se quedaran en su cuarto a dormir. Al llegar las 2 de la madrugada se fueron cada una con sus habilidades. Ya estaban fuera del castillo cuando se escucho un grito, proveniente de uno de los guardias.

-ESTAN ESCAPANDO! – se escucho y la guardia comenzó a salir en su búsqueda

Ya a unos metros cerca del acantilado fue donde se detuvieron, ya no podían más.

-sigan... voy a distraerlos – les dijo kyuru

-¿QUE? OLVIDALO... TU TAMBIEN CORRES PELIGRO - le grito la mezcla de angel-humano, Hikari

- es verdad... no podemos dejarte con tu hermano... sea el rey o no... Es un incestoso – le dijo Michiru, la joven lobo-fénix

-lo se... pero les dará tiempo para irse – les explico

-y tú qué? – le pregunto Paz

-estaré bien... hay algo que aun no saben de mi...algo que se dé hace un año – les sonrió – Haruki... vayan al acantilado... hay una casa subterránea allí y has un hechizo de escondite – le dijo seria

-está bien... pero más te vale llegar haya... si no lo hacer... juro que iré por ti al castillo – le dijo y se fue junto a las demás

A los minutos llegaron los guardias y su hermano con ellos.

-KYURU! – Dijo abrazándola – está preocupado por ti – sonrió – no es bueno que jueguen a esta hora ¿y las demás? – le pregunto

-ya están muy lejos de aquí - le dijo sin mirarlo

-tranquila... las encontraremos – volvió a sonreír – que te ocurre one-san?

-DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA! – Le grito – ya no tengo 7 años para que me cuides tanto... puedo hacerlo sola... puedo tomar decisiones por mi cuenta

-tienes razón... creo que me he dejado llevar... o siento – suspiro – vamos por las demas?

-no – contesto

-entonces... ¿dime donde están? – sonrió falsamente

-no... NO TE DIRE... SI TE LO DIO LES HARAS DAÑO... TU... TU... IDIOTA MENTIROSO! – le grito furiosa

-BAJAME LA VOS JOVENCITA - la reto

-NO...NO LO HARE...POR QUE ES LA VERDAD... HAS ENGAÑADO A TODO ESTE REINO HACIENDOTE EL BUENO, CUANDO EN REALIDAD ERES UN SER MALVADO QUE QUIERE TOMAR PODER DE TODO Y HACER DE EL LO QUE LE PLASCA – le dijo llorando

-¿por qué dices eso... kyuru... yo nunca haría eso? – rio nervioso

-MENTIROSO... YA QUITATE LA MASCARA DE BUENO QUE NO YA NO TE QUEDA... TE ESCUCHE, ESCUCHE TU PLAN - le dijo triste – quien eres... que hiciste con mi hermano? – dijo llorando

-este soy yo – dijo con un aura negra – el verdadero... EL QUE PLANEO TODO ESTO – se le acerco – y ahora me vas a decir donde están esas niñas tontas y te vienes conmigo... no volverás a salir – le dijo tomado su muñeca con fuerza.

-no...No... NO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo, le salieron colmillos y unas grandes alas de vampiro de color rojo sangre – NO VOLVERE CONTIGO... NUNCA MÁS – le grito llorando

-como? – dijo este sorprendido al igual que los guardias

- se que solo somos medios-hermanos... Saika-san... ella es mi mama biológica... Yasu-okasama me lo dijo – sonrió – nos vemos hermano – se despidió y se fue

Volvió con sus amigas. Se supo el plan del rey y las regiones quisieron meter mano. Pero como Taishi dijo ya tenía todo previsto.

Así es como llegamos a la actualidad, un mundo gobernado por alguien que quiere poder.

************VOLVIENDO A LA ACTUALIDAD************

Kyuru se encontraba dormida en el marco del balcón. Y desde las sombras de encontraba unos ojos anaranjados viéndola dormir. Tsurugi había salido al baño cuando de vuelta la vio durmiendo. Se le acerco y la tomo en brazos. Entro con cuidado ala habitación que compartía con Paz, Hanaco y Haruki. La dejo en su cama y la arropo. Cuando esta salió escucho a darck

-gracias por venir a dejarla – le dijo tranquilo

-es lo menos que puedo hacer – le respondió y se fue

_**Otro capitulo... de verdad me sentía inspirada**_

_**Aunque es solo un aclara miento del pasado**_

_**Todavía necesito los oc... una chica con pareja y todo eso**_

_**Y a el hermano d alguna oc que ya está en la historia.**_

_**Ahora... preguntas:**_

_**-que les pareció el capitulo?**_

_**-que opinan del pasado de Monsutahomu?**_

_**-quieren que hayan acercamientos más directos entre las parejas?**_

_**-alguna idea chistosa que les guaria agregar para el siguiente cap.?**_

_**Bueno...no se me ocurre más que preguntar...**_

_**Sin más que decir... me despido**_

_**Gracias por leer y suerte a todos! ^ _^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nemuru: siento no poder actualizar tan seguido**_

_**Kyuru: ha bajado sus notas...en todo!**_

_**Yamiko: pero ya tiene un orden de ecualización... y lo va a cumplir... ¿cierto? –mira feo a nemuru**_

_**Kaori: tiene que cumplirlo... si no – la amenaza**_

_**Junko: o va a subir cuando le venga la inspiración**_

_**Nemuru: bueno...ojala les guste...y...Neko-vampiro...Presenta**_

_**Kyuru: los personajes no le pertenecen, ni las demás oc...ella son de cada autor que las presto para el fis, solo yo soy de su propiedad**_

CAPITULO 4

EN EL CASTILLO

Dentro del castillo, en la sala principal del rey, se encontraba Taishi viendo los reportes de búsqueda humana que el había requerido, pero no había ningún progreso hasta ese día.

- te ves de mal humor...Taishi – le dijo un hombre de su edad de cabello rubio corto y rebelde, con ojos purpura, tez normal y cuerpo bien formado, además de unas orejas de gato y unas alas blancas.

-dime que trajiste buenas noticias, Usagi – le dijo Taishi

-creo que lo son – le dijo sin ánimos

-habla – exigió

-encontramos dos humanos en la zona norte del bosque... lejos de donde debieron haber aparecido – explico

-bien...con ellos dos haremos un señuelo

-pero...como supiste que no los encontrarías en el lugar del hechizo? – pregunto

-conozco a mi hermana... si se entero del plan los iba a salvar – suspiro – por eso tome esa medida, hacer un hechizo extra sin que nadie supiera... salvo tu... Usagi Tenshi

-entiendo...por eso me dijiste que fuera haya – recordó el momento –bueno, los llevare a las mazmorras

-bien...enviare a alguien a que los vigilen y los mantengan vivos – dijo y siguió viendo reportes

-no olvides nuestro acuerdo, Taishi – le dijo Usagi serio

- claro...cuando las tenga,... te daré a tu hermana – le dijo serio – comprendo ese sentimiento – recordó a Kyuru

-lo se...en eso nos parecemos... el cariño hacia ellas – suspiro – bueno...nos vemos – se fue

-claro – dijo sin emoción – que harás ahora... one-san – dijo pasa si

EN LAS MASMORRAS

-caminen – ordeno Usagi a los dos prisioneros – entren – volvió a decir mientras entraban a una reja – más les vale no hacer problemas – dijo por ultimo y se fue

Los dos se encontraban siendo resguardaos por unos monstruos de aproximadamente 2 metros de altura, que al parecer eran trolls. Los dos se mantenían en silencio, temiendo de los dos monstruos. Hasta que la puerta que daba hacia la planta principal del castillo se abrió de golpe.

-salgan de aquí... debemos ver la condición de los prisionero – dijo una joven de 14 años de cabello corto gris, ojos negros, con orejas y cola naranjas como un kitsune, además de colmillos

-nuestro deber es vigilarlos – dijo un trolls

-y el mío ver que sigan vivos – volvió a decir – FUERA DE AQUI! – les grito y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo

-s...si – respondieron los trolls con miedo y se fueron

- creo que te pásate de la raya... Debb – dijo una joven de cabello largo y rizado rubio con algunas mechas negras, los ojos verdes como un gato, aunque más de un tigre, además de llevar lentes y aretes en sus orejas.

-lo se... pero se fueron – rio su amiga

-como digas – suspiro y se acerco a la reja - ¿se...encuentran bien? – pregunto tímida

-no se preocupen...no somos como ellos – le dijo sonriendo – nosotras somos buenas...los vamos a ayudar a escapar... ¿no, Matthew?

-bueno...se supone – rio nerviosa

-¿y cómo piensan ayudarnos? - pregunto un peli gris

-si... ¿como los vamos a ayudar... Debb? – le dijo Matthew

-tendrás que ir a ver a Kyu y las demás

-¿que? – dijo alterada – ir a verlas... y si...lo descubre

-disculpen... ¿quien es Kyu? – pregunto peli aguamarina

-su nombre es Kyuru y es la hermana del rey...ella debe estar con sus amigos – les dijo Matthew

-de verdad...ellos también están aquí – volvió a decir el peli gris

-si...por cierto...mi nombre es Matthew Williams, ella es Debb Stons - hizo una pausa – el rey dijo que debíamos cuidarlos – les entrego un canasto con comida

-gracias... Matthew ... yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta – sonrió

-yo soy Shirou Fubuki – dijo el peli gris

-ahora descansen y coman bien... si necesitan algo... avísenos – les dijo Debb – nosotras tenemos que ponernos en contacto con Kyuru y las demás

-pero...si ella es la hermana del rey... ¿por qué nos ayudaría? – pregunto Kazemaru

-por que ella no es como el rey... es como una... ¿rebelde? – se pregunto Matthew

-algo así – rio Debb – pero no se preocupen...todo saldrá bien – sonrió

-por cierto... ¿que es eso? – apunto Matthew

-es un balón de futbol – le respondió Kazemaru

-¿cuando le pegas a alguien con eso...duele? – pregunto Debb

-depende la fuerza de la técnica – dijo Fubuki

-entonces úsenlo – les dijeron las dos

-si los llegan a obligar algo o les hacen daño – dijo Debb

-ya lo se... les pegamos con el balón – completo Fubuki

-si... así se puede defensor – agrego Matthew

-está bien – dijo Kazemaru para luego despedirse

FUERA DE LAS MASMORRAS

-entonces... ¿como voy a ir a ver a Kyuru sin que Taishi-sama se entere? – pregunto Matthew a su amiga

-no te preocupes... ya pensé en eso – respondió Debb – ellos son humanos, por lo que necesitan medicinas distintas a las nuestras

-bueno...si uno lo piensa bien...si

-entonces...diremos que hay que buscar algunas plantas y medicinas al pueblo – la miro – le iré a decir a Taishi-sama que debes ir y listo

-está bien – sonrió y se separaron

EN EL ACANTILADO

La mayoría de los chicos despertaron temprano, y como no sabían que hacer, decidieron jugar un poco futbol sin salir de la barrera que los protegía.

A los minutos comenzaron a salir las chicas y se quedaron viendo como ellos jugaban con una sonrisa en la cara.

-debe ser divertido... ¿No? – le dijo Shizuko a Paz

-si...pero no sabemos cómo se juaga – respondió deprimida

-¿les enseñamos? – pregunto Midorikawa

-de verdad – le dijo Shizuko emocionada

-claro...porque no – hablo Ibuki quien se había acercado al grupo

-pero no sería una molestia? – le pregunto Aimi

-claro que no – dijo Hiroto

-después de todo ustedes nos han acogido en su hogar – dijo Hakuryuu

-entonces...ENSEÑENNOS A JUGAR! – dijo Tsubasa

-bien...entonces...hagamos los mismo grupos que cuando fuimos a al pueblo – propuso Kido

-y por que así – le dijo Etsuko

-por que si y punto –le respondió

-está bien...como digas...señor mosca con capa – se burlo

-pero hay un problema – dijo Fidio

-¿cual? – pregunto Hikari

-solo tenemos un balón – volvió a decir el italiano

-eso se arregla fácil – dijo Umiko – Haruki puede multiplicarlo con magia

-¿de verdad? - pregunto Shigeto

-claro...Haruki es maga – dijo Michiru

-y ¿donde está? – pregunto Fudo

-Esta dentro con Yuuichi – dijo Sayuri

- parece que tiene cuñada, Tsurugi – le dijo Kariya

-cállate... voy a buscarlos – se propuso a ir hasta que...

-pero él no es el único – dijo Darck mirando a Tsurugi

-Habla que no entiendo – le exigió Hanako

-no es nada – rio Darck al ver como Tsurugi araba en seco

-habla – le dijo Giyuki - hasta yo quede con la curiosidad

-me incluyo – dijo Afuro

-por qué no lo dejamos así...- propuso tsunami

-digo o mismo...Tsurugi está como el pelo de Hiroto – dijo Fuyumi asustada por la condición de este

-el está bien – le dijo Hiroto

Mientras los demás se quedaron exigiendo a que Darck contara lo que paso. Tsurugi ya había entrado a la casa, encontrándose con su hermano y Haruki hablando tranquilamente en la sala principal.

-Oigan...los necesitan afuera – les dijo el menor a los dos mayores

-que sucede? – pregunto Yuuichi

-por favor dime que no estan peleando – le rogo Haruki

-no...No es eso – le contesto – lo que sucede es que vamos a enseñarles a jugar futbol y nos vamos a dividir en grupos... pero tenemos solo un balón - les explico

-y quieren que lo duplique... ¿no? – pregunto Haruki

-si...eso es

-¿y puedes? – Pregunto Yuuichi – así te enseñamos también

-claro que puedo – se puso de pie victoriosa – Kyu! – La llamo - ¿vienes?

-...

-se que ya estas despierta...VAMOS – fue a sacarla de la habitación

-ya voy – dijo saliendo causando asombro en los dos hermanos - ¿que sucede? – les pregunto al verlos

-es que...tienes – decía Yuuichi

-alas- termino Tsurugi

-ahh...eso... me pasa cada cambio de mes – explico con una sonrisa

-entonces...vamos – dijo Haruki tomando a Yuuichi y saliendo de la casa

-Tsurugi – lo llamo Kyuru

-¿si?

-gracias por llevarme a mi cama – sonrió

-de nada – sonrió

Una vez afuera comenzaron las prácticas en grupo. Cada uno avanzaba a su manera. Y como la vez que recorrieron el pueblo y sus alrededores, la mayoría del tiempo eran risas. Estuvieron toda la mañana entrenando. Cuando ya era la hora de comer, se pusieron desacuerdo para ver quien cocinaba, a con lo que llegaron a que el grupo de Umiko, Aimi, Shigeto e Ibuki salieran designados

EN LA COCINA

-y bien que hacemos de comer? – pregunto Shigeto

-que tal si hacemos lago de su mundo – dijo Aimi – estos días solo han comido cosas de aquí

-es cierto...pero segura que a todas les va a gustar la idea – dijo Ibuki

-si no les gusta que cocinen otra cosa - le dijo Umiko

-entonces que podemos hacer que sea fácil? – le pregunto Ibuki a Shigeto

-que tal Curry – respondió – no cuesta mucho hacer

-son unos flojos – dijeron las dos chicas

-como los ayudamos? – pregunto Aimi

-hay que cortar algunas verduras y también carne – dijo Ibuki

-Yo la carne – dijo Umiko

-entonces yo corto las verduras – dijo Aimi

-yo de ayudo en eso – le dijo el pelo blanco – Shigeto... tu tiene que hacer arroz

-está bien

-pasaron unos minutos y Umiko ya había terminado

-como vas? – le pregunto a Shigeto

-creo que bien – dijo nervioso

-has hecho alguna vez arroz blanco? – le pregunto seria

-la verdad – hizo un pausa – no – respondió resignado

-déjame ver – lo corrió y comenzó a ver como estaba la olla – le echaste mucha agua...nada mas

-y... ¿como lo alegramos?

-hay que poner algo más de arroz y dejarlo cocer un rato mas pero con el fuego bajo – le explico

-entonces hay que hacer el curry – dijo mirándola – Ibuki, Aimi... cuanto les falta con las verduras

-un poco mas y listo – contesto Ibuki – cocinen la carne mientras tanto

-bien – contesto Umiko

-como vas Aimi? – pregunto el peliblanco

-bien...aunque me cuesta un poco –le dijo riendo

-solo ten cuidado con cortarte

-a...eso – dijo nerviosa

-¿te cortaste? – le dijo alterado

-bueno – dijo nerviosa ocultando el dedo índice de su mano derecha

-déjame ver – tomo su mano a la fuerza

-no te preocupes ya dejo de sangrar y es pequeño – intentaba quitar su mano

-Nada de excusas – le reto – Umiko... tiene vendas o algo?

-si...están debajo de la mesa de la sala – respondió

-bien...pueden seguir cortando las verduras – les pidió y se fue llevándose a Aimi con el

Al llegar a la sala, la sentó y el se arrodillo frente a ella para comenzar a curar el pequeño corte. Una vez termino de curarla, la comida ya estaba lista, por lo que salieron junto a los demás para comer en el jardín. Casi como un día de campo, salvo que la casa está al lado de ellos.

-estaba delicioso – dijo Tsunami

-aunque el arroz esta algo recocido – dijo Kido

-por que será – dijo Umiko mirando al culpable

-se me paso un poco el agua – explico Shigeto

-no te preocupes... igual esta bueno – sonrió Fuyumi

-y el curry también está bien – dijo Midorikawa – por cierto...QUIERO MAS! –exigió

-no se cansa de comer tanto? – pregunto Sayuri

-no – respondieron todos los inazuma

-esto es de su mundo? – pregunto Kyuru

-si...es algo...tradicional por así decirlo – dijo Hiroto

-yo también quiero probar – dijo Darck

-tu no puedes comer esto – hablo Hanaco

-POR QUE!?

-por que eres un avatar y no puedes – le dijo Kariya

Pasaron un rato mas hablando y luego llevaron las ocas a la casa para después seguir potincando.

Cuando estaban por empezar la practica en conjunto, como un partido real, se escucharon pasos no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿que fue eso? – pregunto Fudo

-¿no fue muy lejos? – dijo Giyuki

-alguien se acerca – dijo Michiru

-¿como están tan seguras? – pregunto Afuro

-soy un lobo-fénix...lobo... mi oído es bueno – volvió a decir

-¿vamos a ver o entramos? – pregunto tsunami

-será mejor quedársenos aquí... igual no podrán vernos con el escudo – dijo Hikari

-además debemos ver quien es – dijo Goenji

Esperaron unos minutos. Cuando comenzó a verse una figura femenina con unas orejas. Cuando se logro ver, esta traía una capa con el símbolo del rey en ella.

-es una espía – dijo Hakuryuu

-no hables... la barrera impide vernos pero no escucharnos – le dijo Paz

- cállense los dos – les dijo Sayuri

Se quedó el silencio un rato más... cuando la extraña hablo.

-Kyu-chan... estas aquí...Kyu-chan – dijo en voz alta

-Kyu... te llamo Kyu – dijo Haruki

-¿que tiene de malo? – pregunto Yuuichi

-nadie aquí la llama así – dijo Etsuko – solo gente del castillo

-¿alguien del castillo? – Dijo Tsurugi mirando a Kyuru, pero lo extraño es que esta se veía contenta – ¿por qué sonríes?

-es que...ella – decía acercándose a la barrera

-Kyuru espera! – le grito Hanaco y Darck

Esta no hizo caso y se acerco al límite de la barrera para luego decir: Kabe o Yaburu

La barrera se rompió, dejando ver a todos los presentes. La extraña se giro y se los quedo viendo un rato, y más que nada examinándolos, hasta que su mirada se poso en Kyuru.

-KYU-CHAN! – grito esta y salto hacia ella dejándose ver – kyu-chan... qué bueno...qué bueno que estés bien

-Matthew... tu también... qué bueno verte - le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-espera un momento – dijo Haruki acercándose – Ma...Ma...MATTHEW! – dijo esta tirándose sobre la recién llegada – tu loca mujer tigre

-Haruki...suéltame...no respiro – decía sin aire

-lo siento – saco la lengua

-¿quien es ella? – pregunto Fidio

-ella trabaja en el castillo... y es... una espía de nosotras – dijo Tsubasa

-¿y por qué tanto "amor"? – dijo Hiroto

-por que hace meses que no venía a vernos – respondió Fuyumi

-que te trae por aquí, Matthew? – pregunto Shizuko

-a eso...- dijo nerviosa – será mejor que entremos y hagan el escudo de nuevo – dijo seria – estoy segura que me siguieron

-bien...escucharon...TODOS ADENTROS! – dijo Sayuri

Una vez dentro de la casa y con la barrera en su lugar, Matthew comenzó a dar la información de los dos humanos que llegaron al castillo.

-ese idiota...como lo supo? – decía Hikari molesta

-pero no puedo hacerlo solo – dijo Goenji – digo, si planeo todo esto... se lo debió decir a alguien de confianza

-y lo hizo – respondió Matthew

-¿a quién? – pregunto Giyuki

-a...el hermano de Fuyumi – dijo y la angel-sirena miro el suelo

-¿el hermano de Fuyumi? – dijo Hiroto quien está a su lado

-me lo imaginaba – dijo Fuyumi mirando al frente –el es muy parecido al rey... su forma de pensar es la misma

-entonces...También es un...incestoso – dijo Tsubasa riendo nerviosa

-¿INCESTOSO? – dijeron los chicos alarmados

-si...me lo dijo directamente – hablo Fuyumi

-genial...teníamos suficiente con el hermano de Kyuru y ahora el tuyo – dijo Hanaco

-oye...Fuyumi...tu hermano también es como tu...o sea...especie – pregunto Ibuki

-no...El es un Neko-angel – dijo esta

-por eso se conocen – dijo Kyuru – una mezcla no es aceptada en el cielo... pero si aquí, ya que es un neko en fin de cuentas

- Matthew... ¿a quienes atrapo? – pregunto Kido

-son dos chicos...uno se llama Shirou Fubuki y el otro Kazemaru Ichirouta

-Kazemaru y Fubuki – dijo Fudo pensativo

-amigos de ustedes? – pregunto Giyuki

-si...hay que sacarlos de ahí – dijo Afuro

-por eso vine...a avisarles – volvió a decir Matthew

-¿que vamos a hacer? – dijo Fidio

-tenemos que ir por ellos – dijo Midorikawa poniéndose de pie

-es un señuelo – dijo Aimi – los están obligando a ir

-pero entonces que vamos hacer... tenemos que ir – dijo Shigeto

-hay que pensar en un plan – dijo Umiko

- con Debb les preguntamos sobre un balón que tenían y ellos hablaron de unas técnicas – dijo Matthew recordando – Debb les dijo que si los amenazaban les pegaran con eso... y antes de que me fuera escuchamos un estruendo es las mazmorras – hizo una pausa – y resulta que Fubuki uso una técnica y los trolls que os cuidaban estaban pegados al piso con hielo.

-esa técnica es – decía Tsunami

-angel de hielo – termino Kariya

-exacto... se supone que ustedes también pueden ¿cierto? – pregunto intrigada

-si – respondió Tsurugi – cada uno tiene técnicas distintas y en conjunto

-con eso podemos ir – dijo Etsuko

-sus técnicas mas nuestros habilidades – dijo Michiru alegre – los podemos salvar

-aunque sea así – dijo Yuuuchi – dudo que sea tan fácil, si ellos están esperando que vayan... estarán listos para un ataque

-Yuuichi tiene razón – dijo Haruki - ¿cierto, Kyuru? – dijo mirándola

-...

-que sucede ahora? – dijo carilla

-no será que...Haruki – le dijo Darck

-espera...NI SE TE OCURRA...NO LO VAS A HACER KYURU – le dijo alterada tomando de los hombros – SI LO HACES OLVIDE QUE VAS VOLVER... TAISHI NO TE DEJARA

-¿que piensas hacer? – le dijo Sayuri

-iré al castillo – respondió Kyuru tranquila aun siendo apretada por Haruki – distraeré a Taishi para que logren entrar

-olvídalo...eso sí que no – le dijo Hikari

-si lo hago... Taishi se fijara mas en mi y no se dará cuenta si entran – explico

-pero...pero – decía Shizuko

-no vas a ir sola...uno de nosotros te va acompañar – le dijo Kido

-si uno viene... los va a capturar

-pero...estoces ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Fidio

-yo iré contigo – dijo Fuyumi – así Usagi también se despreocupara de ellos

-QUE NO VAN Y PUNTO! – Grito Tsurugi de sorpresa – si alguien se va a arriesgar...somos nosotros... son nuestros amigos

-Y QUIEN LOS A PROTEGER SI LOS CAPTURAN... TAMPOCO QUEREMOS ESO – le grito Kyuru – no...No quiero... que se repita – dijo llorando – entiende...no...Quiero...perder a más personas que quiero...no más

-en ese caso...haremos lo siguiente para que ninguno se arriesgue y salgamos todos de ahí – dijo Yuuichi tomando posición como el mayor de todos.

_**Ahí está el capitulo 4**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Saludos y suerte**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nemuru: cumplí...Esta vez cumplí**_

_**Kyuru: le felicito Nemu!**_

_**Kaori: ahora descansa y...HAS EL PLANO DE TU CASA! **_

_**Yamiko: te recuerdo que es con nota**_

_**Junko: dejen de bajarle en ánimo – les alego a las otras dos**_

_**Nemuru: SILENCIO! **_

_**Kyuru: los personajes no le pertenecen... como sus oc y las demás son prestadas**_

CAPITULO 5

Al día siguiente de descubrir que Taishi tenía prisionero a los dos amigos de los chicos, se llevo a cabo la misión de rescate.

En dirección al castillo iban Kyuru y Fuyumi, junto con dos encapuchados. Estos eran dos chicos que no dejaron que fueran solas, estos eran Hiroto y Tsurugi. Ya que después de una gran discusión echa por este último, logro convencer a su hermano y a las chicas que lo dejaran ir, a lo que después se le sumo el pelirrojo. Haruki les hizo un pequeño hechizo para que su presencia humana pasara desapercibida y no tuvieran problemas.

Por otro lado, los demás se organizaron en dos grupo, uno para hacer vigilancia desde el aire y el otro grupo entraba al castillo por un pasaje secreto que les enseño Matthew. Los que entrarían al castillo eran Goenji, Kido, Yuuichi y Hakuryuu, junto con Paz, Etsuko, Hikari y Haruki.

Ya en la entrada principal del castillo, se encontraban más de 10 guardias por lado. Al parecer la seguridad había aumentado mucho más que la última vez que estuvieron en el castillo.

-¿están seguras de esto? – les pregunto Hiroto

-aunque no lo estemos, es lo único que podemos hacer y que es seguro – contesto Fuyumi

-además el plan se le ocurrió a Yuuichi... ¿no, Tsurugi? – le pregunto Kyuru mirándolo acusadoramente

-y aun así hizo lo que querías – contesto enojado

-por lo menos nos dejo acompañarlas – hablo el pelirrojo – así estarán más seguras

-hubiéramos estado igual, creo yo – dijo la peli rosa

-quizás si o no – rio Fuyumi

-que si es mejor y punto – alego Tsurugi

Como era evidente, Tsurugi y Kyuru estuvieron paliando todo el camino restante, mientras los otros dos reían. Como era posible que en una situación tan seria siguieran peleando.

-¿pueden detenerse? – Pregunto Hiroto – comienzan a parecer pareja – ese último comentario causo que los dos se sonrojaran a más no poder y se dieron la espalda.

-no era para que se quedaran tan callados, con que nos vamos a reír ahora – dijo la sirena-angel.

Al llegar frente al castillo, cuarto guardias les cerraron el paso.

-no se permite el paso a nadie si no es con invitación del rey – dijo uno de los guardias

-retírense de inmediato – dijo otro

-veo que ni el mínimo respeto aun me tienen – dijo Kyuru con otro tono de voz, mas de mando, y sacándose la capucha que cubría su rostro

-KYURU-SAMA – dijeron los presentes

-ahora déjenme entrar y avísenle a mi hermano que estoy aquí – les ordeno

-como usted diga – contesto el primer guardia con algo de miedo y se fue corriendo dentro del castillo, mientras otro los escoltaba a el salón principal.

EN LA SALA DEL REY

Taishi se encontraba con más papeleo tanto del reino como personal. Usagi estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, prácticamente durmiendo. Cuando se escucho como la puerta de la sala se abrió de un solo golpe.

-CUANTAS VECE LES HE DICHO QUE TOQUEN – les grito el rey

-lo siento, seños... pero...pero

-HABLA RAPIDO QUE ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR – grito más que enojado

-Kyuru –sama y la señorita Fuyumi están en la recepción del castillo – dijo lo mas rápido que pudo

Los ojos de Taishi se abrieron como platos, el escuchar que su hermanita estaba en el castillo, de alguna manera de alegro el día, y el solo hecho de volver a verla después de un año era suficiente para él. La sorpresa para Usagi fue la misma, un segundo después de escuchar el nombre de su hermana, se puso de pio con la misma expresión que el rey.

Tan solo unos 5 segundos después Taishi salió corriendo en dirección a la recepción seguido por su amigo.

Al llegar a la recepción no podía creer que esa era Kyuru, estaba mucho más grande en todo sentido, mientras que Usagi sonreía al ver a la suya, como si se tratara de un espejismo.

-se demoran – dijo el pelirrojo aun con la capucha puesta

-quizás planea algo sucio por ahí – dijo molesto Tsurugi también con la capucha

-acaso te vas a molestas si es así – lo molesto Fuyumi – ya te dijimos que es un incestoso si se trata de Kyuru, al igual que mi hermano

-ya dejen ese tema...me está fastidiando un p... – no pudo continuar ya que sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda cada vez más fuerte.

Los tres amigos se fijaron quien era, y vieron a un hombre de 1.90 con el cabello negro algo largo y los ojos verde brillantes.

-mi linda Kyuru – dijo en un susurro – mira lo hermosas que estas, volviste para ser mi reina – sonrió

-eso ni en tus sueños – contesto molesta zafándose de su agarre – tu idiota con complejo de hermana menor

-no seas así con tu hermano, de verdad que te extrañe mucho – le sonrió

-eso a mí que me importa – volvió a contestar

-como digas – suspiro el rey – ¿tu qué opinas Usagi? – pregunto a su amigo quien estaba detrás de los chicos, principalmente de Fuyumi

-la verdad... opino que mi Fuyumi esta bellísima – contesto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-no me toques, lolicon – dijo poniéndose detrás de Hiroto

-quien es ese? – pregunto Usagi cambiando se una gran sonrisa a un aura oscura

-soy un amigo – contesto este – yo la protejo de ti

-a sí que la proteger de mi – rio – oye tu... ¿tu también proteger a Fuyumi o a Kyuru? – le pregunto a Tsurugi

-a ti que te importa a quien protejo... simplemente no dejare que les hagan daño – contesto

-aunque...no podrías hacer nada... si te mato... ¿no? – hablo Taishi acercándose a el

-ni se te ocurra – le dijo Kyuru posicionándose frente a Tsurugi – nos protegemos mutuamente

Mientras hablaban, los infiltrados al castillo, estaban por llegar a las mazmorras.

-¿cuanto más falta, Matthew? – pregunto Paz

-solo un poco... apenas nos encontremos con Debb – contesto

-tenemos que apurarnos, no creo que Tsurugi y Hiroto mantengan su identidad oculta tanto tiempo – dijo Goenji

-solo esperemos que lo hagan el tiempo necesario – Hablo Hikari

-cuando se den cuenta de nuestra presencia, ya será muy tarde – dijo Yuto

-esperemos que sea así – suspiro Etsuko

Siguieron con el camino unos minutos más, cuando paz sintió un ruido raro y se detuvo.

-¿que te sucede? – le pregunto Hakuryuu

-alguien viene – dijo nerviosa

-déjenme ver – pidió Matthew, asomándose - es Debb

-gracias a kami monsuta... pense que nos habían pillado – dijo Haruki

- menos mal que llegaron... están todos en la recepción – les dijo más tranquila – ¿que hicieron para distraerlos?

-pregúntale a Yuuchi – le dijo Etsuko

-¿Yuuchi? – se pregunto Debb

-soy yo... te cuento mientras avanzamos – le dijo sonriendo

-claro – contesto t se pusieron en marcha – y...bien... ¿como? – pregunto sin detenerse

- Kyuru y Fuyumi junto con dos amigos están distrayendo a sus hermanos, nosotros aquí, y los demás están fuera vigilando por si algo sale mal y por que al salir haremos acto de presencia, demostraremos que podemos defendernos – le explico

-entiendo

-además que cuando los rescatemos, tu y Matthew vendrán con nosotros – les dijo Hikari

Avanzaron un poco mas hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde vieron a dos troles resguardando el lugar.

-salgan de aquí – les dijo Debb

-lo siento Taishi-sama nos ha ordenado hace poco que resguardáramos el lugar – contesto uno

-lo supuso – dijo Goenji

-a mi no me importa – alego Kido – hay que sacarlos igual

-¿hay alguna técnica que puedan usar? – pregunto Paz

-yo no tengo altura suficiente – le contesto Goenji

-yo puedo...pero necesito tu ayuda Yuuchi – le dijo Hakuryuu

-cuenta con migo – contesto el mayor

Los dos se mostraron a los trolls y estos comenzaron a alterarse, eran más humanos, los que su rey buscaba.

-Fubuki, Kazemaru, esperen un poco ya los sacamos de ahí – les dijo Kido

-bien – dijeron los dos al darse cuenta que eran sus compañero n y amigos

De un momento a otro, Hakuryuu junto con Yuuichi, llevaron a cabo la técnica que hacía con Tsurugi, Explosión Gigante. Los troles terminaron inconscientes y Debb les quito las llaves para abrir la jaula y sacarlos.

Todo estaba bien... hasta que escucharon un gran estruendo fuera del castillo. Comenzó un pequeño derrumbe. Las respuesta de lo sucedido era lógica... los descubrieron.

_**Disculpen que sea tan corto. **_

_**Pero voy a cumplir el horario que me hice y voy a subir los capítulos**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**MATTA NEE!**_


End file.
